


清梦

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	清梦

“所以说到底，你是想吃杨枝甘露？”  
“喻文波不会抓重点的话你闭嘴好吗！”  
喻文波去把浴缸放好水，王柳羿就踩着点边进来边把汗湿的衣服给脱干净丢进脏衣篓，躺进浴缸的下一秒另一个人也光速脱衣进来了。  
喻文波前几年过完三十大寿的之后整个人都愈发壮实了些，或者说实在的，待在广州是真的很难不长点肉，好在俱乐部请了专门的健身教练每个礼拜三次的规律健身让他没有发胖。前几年王校长重新注资熊猫TV，IG退役后的成员基本都在老直播间里偶尔直播和粉丝互动一下，陈龙和喻文波被派了一个LPL赛事解说的专栏，李浩成担任LCK赛区的特约解说。王柳羿老说可以蹭个俱乐部福利，三天两头把喻文波往健身房丢。  
王柳羿躺在喻文波胸前抓住他的手去揉他常年握着键鼠长出来的薄茧，这个人早就褪去了年少时的青涩，轮廓显得温柔了些。职业选手的手大多都修长好看，喻文波的手掌更加厚实一些，指节分明，王柳羿的手倒是更像女孩子的手，水葱似的又白又嫩，十几年来没少摸过。  
“好玩儿么？”喻文波空着的那只手在水下摸到了王柳羿的大腿根，水很涩，把爱人撸到半硬之后往下去摸那狭窄的肉缝，结果那处触感却意外的柔软，瞬间反应过来探进来一指，不算温柔地碾压了起来。  
“嗯，轻一点。”喻文波下手有些重，压得王柳羿几乎颤栗起来，小腿不自觉地曲起来下一秒又被身后的人用脚给按了下去。  
“发烧了也不学乖。”内里的温度烫得要命，好像要把人给烧化了。  
这几天王柳羿本就胃口不好，每天主食就是喝一点粥，下午睡到晚上整个人都是懵懵的，但是想着迟些喻文波要回来，夹着被子在床上滚了两圈最后还是拖着身子到卫生间把自己里里外外收拾干净。  
喻文波这些年还长了个儿，虽然实际上还是比王柳羿矮上一公分但是俩站一块身高差已经不太明显了，加上喻文波厚实得多，王柳羿往他身上一躺就显得有些小只。  
将人全部拢在怀里，喻文波一边去啃王柳羿细长白皙的侧颈一边哄着王柳羿抬起下身方便自己进去。握着已经硬起来的性器抵在入口处往上一送就埋进一大半，甬道内又润又软，温度高得仿佛要将自己融化了。  
“轻一点……”  
以前两人年纪小，背着所有人谈恋爱的时候，喻文波就热衷于在王柳羿身上留下各种自己制造的痕迹，生怕别人不知道这么大一个辅助是自己的，王柳羿面皮薄，每次被喻文波盖完章第二天他总是心虚地换上高领，有时候天气热硬生生地捂出痱子后喻文波就开始在衣服遮得住的地方肆意圈地。  
“要我轻一点还夹这么紧？”  
“咬轻一点，喻文波你属狗的唔……”  
水下的活动不算方便，但是架不住喻文波一下一下顶得深，两个人在一起已经将近二十年了，如何取悦对方简直手到擒来。饱满的龟头辗过敏感点王柳羿整个人都抖了一下仰着头小声喘着，喻文波可听不得这种声音，本就硬度可观的阴茎涨得发疼，抱着人坐起来，去揉他胸口被玩大的乳粒。  
“嗯……喻文波，那里，重一点……”  
被人咬着后颈的王柳羿不敢动，但是那点痒意就是要喻文波重重地捅一捅才能消。坐在喻文波的胯上摆着腰，自己往后蹭了蹭让身体里横冲直撞的性器去磨深处的花心。温热的水在一次次的撞击中被带入体内，烫得人忍不住想要躲。  
喻文波去啃王柳羿消瘦的肩膀，在人家胸口处揉搓半天的手也终于舍得往下摸了，感受到王柳羿一瞬间的紧绷，好像自己在他身体里也插到了这个位置似的，宽厚的手掌和在王柳羿体内作乱的性器只隔着那么一层薄薄的，柔软的肚皮。  
“喻文波，要干进肚子里了。”  
真想把这个人整个吃掉呀。  
三十好几的人了，还是这么瘦瘦小小的一只，看上去撑死也就二十来岁吧，当初的小少年摘了牙套和眼镜，清清爽爽的，乖到不行。原来藏在眼镜后的那双眼睛，睫毛不算长，但是异常浓密，粉丝拍出来的现场图都仿佛化了眼线似的，现在这个人侧脸沾着还没洗掉的泡沫，睁着那双高度近视的眼睛有些无辜地望着喻文波，“没力气了，老公动一下好不好？”  
喻文波勾着人家的舌尖卷进自己的口腔内又咬又吸，下身顶着那点猛地干了好一会儿，一直侧着身子王柳羿觉得自己的腰都要断了，想起来换个姿势，刚刚抬起腰就被人掐着胯按了下去，花心被重重一插，没人爱抚的性器直接射了出来，尽数都糊到了自己胸口上。高潮时蜜穴跟着不住收缩，夹得喻文波也有些忍不住了，托着王柳羿的屁股用力肏了几十下也一起射了出来。  
交了货的阴茎埋在王柳羿体内意犹未尽地插了几下，喻文波去揉王柳羿身前的手被人拍开。王柳羿换了个姿势趴到喻文波胸口，两个人又半躺下来，喻文波搂着人往上抬了抬去亲自家爱人的唇瓣。  
摘了牙套好些年了，王柳羿的牙齿好像还是有点敏感，亲得深了就忍不住想躲开，偏偏力气小的可怜，每回都被吻到牙龈都泛起了酸意。  
浴缸里的水又被换过一遍，温度更高了，王柳羿没几两肉的胳膊垫在喻文波后颈的位置，免得这个崽种在浴缸里躺久了脖子疼。  
两指带着水探进刚刚被开拓过的入口，淅淅沥沥地带出一大滩不明液体。王柳羿闭着眼睛只当自己不知道，把因为情动而格外面红的小脸埋到喻文波的肩头。  
“床头那小半瓶都给用了？”  
王柳羿怕疼，扩张时自己又不太看得到，一般这种活儿都是喻文波来干的，但是小情侣之间偶尔玩个情趣啊，或者像这次这样小别重逢，王柳羿都会自己悄悄先准备好。灌肠步骤太过羞耻，独自一人待在卫生间弄完全套后王柳羿累得浑身是汗，最后沾着润滑剂去弄软自己的小穴，伸进一指，觉得疼了就倒一点，还疼就再倒一点，润滑剂里多多少少都带着点麻痹神经的作用，王柳羿自己弄了一会儿觉得身体都要软了，躺到被窝里半天睡不着，身体里头又痒又麻，才记起喻文波交代过这瓶润滑剂是别人日本代购回来的，好像比国内的刺激一些，一次不能倒太多。  
不想承认自己总是在床事上犯蠢，王柳羿顾左右而言他开始假装抱怨“你射了好多，肚子都胀胀的。”  
贴在自己小腹上的肚子扁扁的，喻文波就知道自己的小爱人又开始虚空肚子撑了，两个人毫无遮挡地抱着，洗了一会儿喻文波就又来了感觉，性器竖在两人的小腹间硬邦邦的让人想装不知道都不行。  
“撑了？那帮我打出来就放你去睡觉。”  
王柳羿搂着喻文波不松手，谁都知道第二发来得持久得多，早就不是刚在一起那会儿碰一下都能激动半天的少年了，还打出来？第二天手还要不要了。  
挺着胯去蹭喻文波的小腹，两个人亲到一处，王柳羿的下巴被喻文波轻轻扣着，亲得久了有些含不住，唾液来不及咽下被呛了个正着，咳得眼泪都出来了。喻文波有些无语，拍着王柳羿单薄的后背帮人缓个气“第一次亲嘴啊？”  
抱着王柳羿从浴缸里出来，擦干后两个人又没羞没臊地亲到一块，王柳羿被甩上床下一秒就缩进被窝里说什么都不出来了。  
“没穿衣服呢，赶紧让我进去。”  
“那你不要让我用手了好不好，手好酸。”  
真是，笨蛋。  
哪里舍得让你累着啊。  
喻文波撑在王柳羿身上，房里没有开灯，王柳羿什么都看不见，只觉得有些危险，却还是伸出胳膊抱着喻文波的肩膀蹭蹭，“喻文波我腰好酸。”  
“你最好一晚上被子都裹得紧紧的，不然等我进了被窝你就死定了王柳羿。”  
这个人怎么这样呀。  
王柳羿松了一手，没两秒钟怀里就多了个大宝贝。  
被子被拉过头顶，王柳羿可以说是顺从地抬起下身，喻文波沿着脊背一路摸下来在柔软的入口打转，其实两个人都累得很，就是小别重逢，一股邪火怎么也压不下来。  
穴口软得很，喻文波毫不费力就伸进了两指在甬道内抠抠挖挖，王柳羿被玩得缩着身子，“喻文波我有点困。”  
“我也困，就是想肏你。”  
这个宝贝困得眼皮都快搭在一起了，偏偏小穴里又润又软，放进来的东西都乖乖含着。  
本来俱乐部里给喻文波定了隔天的机票，但是比赛结束后喻文波和高振宁收拾东西回酒店的时候高振宁和已经是老婆的宁王妃的甜甜蜜蜜发着短信，喻文波嘴里嫌弃然后又非常老实地给自家对象拨了个电话，出来将近一个多礼拜了，独自待在基地的王教练讲话鼻音还是好重，加上晚上这个时间点，喻文波登时就上头改了最近时间的机票打飞的回了广州。  
喻文波肏进来的动作很温柔，插了几下王柳羿就觉得受不住，酥爽的感觉沿着脊柱通向天灵盖，爽得人头皮发麻，抱着喻文波一下一下叫得比平时都要软一些。  
“这么舒服？”  
“唔……明天，醒来再做好不好……这样一点都不过瘾。”  
在床上最卖力的活儿就是分开自己双腿的某个人开始撒娇，是真的好舒服，也是真的没力气，想要停下又不舍得，想要继续又是真的困。  
“那不做了？”  
喻文波去亲王柳羿的肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，舌尖翻搅起一片水声，听得王柳羿觉得自己都要射了，身上的人缓了缓抬起腰准备往外面撤，粗长的阴茎抽出大半，只剩龟头还埋在温热的穴内，王柳羿赶紧将人抱紧不让喻文波再继续弄了。  
“弄痛了？”  
“没有……再插一下好不好？还是，还是想要你。”  
作了大半夜的王柳羿终于如愿以偿地被翻来覆去摊煎饼似的被搞满两个小时，最后王柳羿浑身上下都弄得湿淋淋的，连去冲个澡的力气都没有，往被窝里一缩就睡了过去。


End file.
